A need has long existed for a device which could be conveniently used by a person sitting in a filled bathtub for the purpose of securely holding reading material in position to be easily read by the bather. Such a device must keep the reading material dry and must prevent its accidental dislodgment into the bath water.
The device must be inexpensive to manufacture, compact for shipping, easy to mount on the bathtub, and stable in use. It should be an appealing gift item, as well as an attractive item to purchase for self-use.